Kimi ga Aitai!
by Polaris Ab
Summary: Shounen ai. Mais uma fic para o Valentine's Day. Será tão dificil tomar 5 minutos daquela pessoa especial?


Shounen ai, humor, um tico de linguagem, Duo POV.

* * *

Kimi ga Aitai!!

- Essa vida é uma merda! – exclamei, num tom calmo que contradizia completamente a injúria proferida. Provavelmente, sob o efeito do chá, de gosto estranho e cheiro ainda mais estranho, que bebia por insistência de Quatre.

- Duo... não diga uma coisa dessas. Conhece aquela frase que diz: 'nunca diga algo de que pode se arrepender mais tarde'? – o loiro me encarava, demonstrando a costumeira serenidade, pela borda de sua xícara.

- Me arrepender? Na verdade, posso seguramente lhe dizer que já estou arrependido. Estou arrependido de ter saído da cama esta manhã, amigo!

- Não quer me contar o que aconteceu de tão ruim? Às vezes, desabafar com um amigo pode ajudar...

- Isso sem contar que o Sr. Winner, o melhor amigo que um ex-piloto Gundam pode ter, está curioso.

- Bem... eu... – pronto! Consegui mais uma façanha para a minha longa lista de burradas do dia. Quatre desviou os olhos sem jeito.

- Desculpe, Quatre. – emendo depressa – Eu não queria ser rude...

- Hum... tudo bem, Duo. – falou desconfortável – Na verdade, acho que sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas... não deveria tentar me meter em assuntos particulares. Entenderei se não quiser me contar.

- Não! – desencosto da poltrona, quase num pulo - Tudo bem... não tem segredo nenhum, ok? Estou apenas de mau humor. Vou te contar.

E assim comecei meu relato, voltando a me recostar na confortável poltrona da sala de Quatre e bebendo o chá oferecido por meu anfitrião. Já comentei que esse chá tem gosto estranho? Pois esqueça! O que quer que seja é horrível!

Por onde começar? Bem, talvez pelo meu despertar nessa bela manhã, claro!

Quer me ver passar o dia num humor horrível? Um humor do 'cão'? Pois me acorde 'martelando' a campainha, ou mesmo com toques insistentes do telefone. Nesta manhã, foi a campainha quem deu o ar da graça.

Algum desgraçado infeliz resolveu que apertar vezes seguidas, a campainha do meu apartamento, seria algo que valeria a pena fazer.

Desnecessário dizer que acordei assustado, literalmente pulando da cama e tropeçando em tudo o que encontrei pelo caminho. Uma camisa que até a noite anterior me parecia tão comportada, jogada em um canto do quarto, repentinamente revoltou-se, me agarrando pelo tornozelo e tentando me convencer que faria um bom negócio levando-a comigo até a porta da frente. Sem escolhas, apenas atendi a exigência. Quase pisei no Max **1**, meu gato, que me saudou com um berro desesperado, a princípio fugindo de mim, para logo em seguida retornar, tentando agarrar as mangas da camisa que me prendia. Se um gato for uma criatura capaz de pensar, eu diria que ele achou que aquela peça de roupa era um novo tipo de brinquedo inventado por mim... ou que EU era um brinquedo.

Chegando a porta, que agora parecia prestes a ser arrombada por um aríete do esquadrão anti-terrorismo, tentei inutilmente ajeitar os cabelos, que mais pareciam um ninho de passarinhos, num rasgo estúpido de vaidade, enquanto Max parecia disposto a afiar as unhas nas minhas pernas desnudas.

Logicamente, não seria um começo de dia difícil que me faria perder a minha sempre presente boa educação...

- PORRA!! QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE IR PRO INFERNO E ME DEIXAR EM PAZ?!

Gritei a plenos pulmões, para o andar inteiro escutar, mas me arrependi amargamente, assim que consegui distinguir os fuzilantes olhos amendoados de meu interlocutor.

- Bom dia, Maxwell. É bom ver que está de ótimo humor. – o tom de voz me pareceu indiferente, mas ao mesmo tempo, soava levemente ameaçador, se é que você pode me entender. Por um momento, fez-me lembrar de outra pessoa – Também é muito bom ver que você continua sendo um homem pontual e responsável, principalmente diante de compromissos tão importantes.

Preciso, realmente, dizer que senti todo o sangue do meu corpo gelar, enquanto meu rosto parecia pegar fogo? Devo ter passado por uma cartela completa de cores cintilantes naquele momento... vermelho, laranja, verde, azul, para finalmente terminar num tom de roxo berrante!

Roxo de vergonha!

Olhei para os lados, perdido, e pude ver minha vizinha no meio do corredor. Uma simpática senhora rechonchuda, nos seus sessenta e tantos anos, ainda cobrindo a boca com a mão, provavelmente chocada com meu delicado vocabulário matutino, esgueirando-se sorrateira e de olhos esbugalhados pela porta de seu apartamento. Era o que me faltava... provavelmente a pobre mulher nunca mais voltará a falar comigo.

- Er... bom... dia, Wufei! – tentei sorrir - Eu... eu... hum... que horas são?

- Oito horas. A reunião, importantíssima, da equipe foi as sete da manhã, e você ESTARÁ em campo em quinze minutos, FUI CLARO?!

Meu queixo foi ao chão. Aquilo era um absurdo, não poderiam ser oito da manhã. Simplesmente não poderia! O que aconteceu com meu despertador, afinal? O aparelho é novo, comprei há pouco tempo, depois que atirei seu antecessor no chão, desmontando o infeliz.

- O QUE AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! – gritou na minha cara, fazendo um pouco de saliva pular no meu rosto – VÁ SE ARRUMAR IMEDIATAMENTE!!

Corri o mais rápido que a camisa enrolada no meu tornozelo e o gato me permitiram, voltando pro quarto a cata de alguma roupa melhor que a camiseta velha e a bermuda que usava para dormir. Max parecia disposto a me ajudar, já que fuçava tudo. Quanto mais eu tentava fazê-lo parar, pior ficava, já que o revoltado ligou o motor e começou a correr e pular em cima de tudo o que encontrou... incluindo as minhas costas!

Acabei perdendo mais tempo do que deveria, correndo atrás daquele piloto de corridas maluco para colocá-lo porta à fora, enquanto tentava esfregar os doloridos arranhões que ganhei. Pode, por favor, me lembrar de cortar as unhas daquele espertinho mais tarde?

Quando finalmente me vi só no quarto, voltei a revirar minhas roupas, na vã esperança de encontrar algo para vestir. Foi assim que me dei conta de que não tinha mais roupas limpas.

Peguei a primeira camisa que encontrei e a vesti pela cabeça, já que ainda estava abotoada. As calças jeans que encontrei debaixo da cama e um par de meias que não me lembro de onde tirei completaram o quadro. Agarrei a escova de cabelos, minha jaqueta de Preventer, os sapatos e corri pra fora.

Adentrei, esbaforido, a sala de visitas, apenas para dar de cara com Wufei, comodamente sentado em minha poltrona preferida, alisando a barriga do Max, que parecia satisfeito com o carinho, contorcendo-se no colo do chinês. É incrível a capacidade que os gatos tem pra mudar de humor tão rápido. Assim que notou a minha presença, procurou disfarçar, colocando o gato no chão.

- Demorou. – pôs-se de pé, me olhando de forma estranha, como se estivesse diante de um alienígena. 'Provavelmente a culpa é do meu cabelo', foi o que imaginei - Vamos embora!

- Me dê apenas mais um segundo, Wufei. Só quero pegar uma maçã pra comer no caminho, ok?

- Depressa!

Tratei de desaparecer pela porta às minhas costas, antes que meu 'benfeitor' mudasse de idéia.

E eu ainda precisava alimentar o gato! Era muita coisa pra um homem ocupadíssimo fazer em menos de um minuto. Alcancei o pacote de ração no alto do armário e despejei um punhado no prato do gato, sem tempo para guardá-lo de volta, apenas deixei no balcão da cozinha, prendi a maçã com os dentes, por estar com as mãos ocupadas, e sai andando feito um leitão assado de desenho animado: com a maçã entalada na boca!

Voltei pra sala só para descobrir que Wufei já tinha saído, deixando a porta da frente aberta, para que eu soubesse. Sai com as chaves na mão e encontrei Max no corredor, cheirando as paredes, desconfiado. Larguei minhas coisas no chão, peguei-o no colo e recebi um 'nhãããooo', como protesto.

- 'Nhão', nada, amigo! O que você 'nhão' pode fazer é ficar solto no corredor!! – sim, não adianta me olhar com essa cara... eu falo com meu gato, algum problema?

Só então, pude recolher de volta meus pertences e correr em direção ao elevador, procurando me equilibrar por estar tentando calçar os sapatos.

Wufei fez todo o percurso numa expressão de dar medo! Muito mais feia que o normal. Não olhou em meu rosto uma única vez sequer, tenso... atento ao trânsito um pouco difícil da manhã. Parecia um robô atrás do volante. Tratei de ignorá-lo, já que sabia não ser prudente tentar me justificar naquele momento. Joguei a jaqueta no banco traseiro e passei a ajeitar os cabelos, mastigando minha maçã. Acabei tendo que me contentar em amarrar tudo num rabo de cavalo, já que o pouco espaço me impedia de fazer a trança. Sem contar que babei na camisa! Alguém já te falou que mancha de maçã não sai da roupa? Irmã Helen vivia me mandando tomar cuidado com elas...

Lady Une me escalou como colaborador de uma equipe chefiada por Wufei há algumas semanas, idéia que eu abominei de imediato, já que não se pode dizer que estar sob as ordens do nosso amigo chinês é a coisa mais agradável desse mundo, mas em todo caso, aceitei o desafio. Trabalhos difíceis me atraem.

Estávamos investigando o caso do roubo dos projetos para novas armas dos Preventers. Minha parte era encontrar os informantes de um grupo que mantinha uma fábrica clandestina de armamentos, a tempo de recuperarmos os projetos ou ao menos, impedir a fabricação das armas.

Minhas pesquisas acabaram por indicar-me um endereço que não cheguei a visitar, seguindo ordens do chinês, que achou arriscado demais manter um agente infiltrado, mas acreditava que funcionava, no local, alguma instituição relacionada a idosos... uma clínica geriátrica ou um asilo. Precisávamos apenas pegar os agentes inimigos, o que resolveríamos com um flagrante, e descobrir a forma como passavam as informações.

Pulei do carro assim que parou, próximo ao local da ação, e reconheci alguns dos nossos agentes, à paisana, espalhados pelas proximidades. Uma dupla, não muito distante, passou a me encarar fixamente, para logo em seguida começarem com os cochichos e risadas mal disfarçadas. Tive ganas de pegar os dois pelo pescoço e exigir uma explicação, mas fui impedido pela mão pesada de Wufei em meu ombro, que até aquele momento não havia se virado para olhar para os caras. Quando voltou-se para eles, confesso que mesmo sabendo que o olhar não era direcionado a mim, fiquei preocupado e tive medo do que poderia acontecer com eles até a quinta geração.

- Vamos. – falou seco, quando deu-se por satisfeito com o medo que provocara em seus subordinados, seguindo a minha frente.

Claro que mesmo tendo seguido meu 'amado' líder sem protestar, os cochichos e risadas dos agentes indiscretos me deixou curioso...

Com vários de nossos homens posicionados, bastou esperar o pequeno caminhão de entregas chegar para iniciarmos a operação. Em poucos minutos, tudo estava cercado, alguns soldados descarregavam cuidadosamente o caminhão enquanto outros escoltavam para o pátio, os moradores e funcionários do que vim a descobrir ser um asilo.

Mas para minha surpresa, depois de horas vasculhando cada caixa do caminhão, e mais tarde, todos os cantos da instituição, não conseguimos encontrar os microfilmes com as plantas. Nem ao menos uma pista. Sai de lá arrasado, seguindo Wufei até a central, enquanto um pequeno grupo passava um 'pente fino' pela última vez.

Se eu estiver errado e nada for encontrado, terei estragado toda a operação de Wufei, pois com certeza, toda essa bagunça chamará a atenção dos traficantes e eles sumirão do mapa.

Pode imaginar a cara de arrasado que ostentava, seguindo pelos corredores da sede dos Preventers, em direção à minha sala, depois da reunião na sala de Une? Acho que essa foi a reunião mais longa em maçante que encarei na vida. Parecia não ter fim! A certa altura, eu nem ouvia mais o que as pessoas a minha volta discutiam... só tive a impressão de que Wufei me defendia dos leões.

Muitas coisas inúteis passaram pela minha cabeça durante a reunião... por exemplo: o cheiro da camisa que estava usando me incomodava demais! Decidi que precisava ser mais cuidadoso com minhas roupas e parar de acumular roupas sujas pra lavar tudo de uma vez. Que se dane a campanha de economia de água! Aquela camisa estava fedendo mais que o inferno!

A certo momento, baixei meus olhos para tentar descobrir qual camisa estava usando, afinal de contas e senti, pela segunda vez no dia, meu sangue gelar!! A maldita camisa estava do avesso!!! E eu nem estava usando minha jaqueta pra poder disfarçar...

Percebi que só poderia ser por isso que os agentes riram de mim mais cedo!

Meu primeiro impulso foi pensar em puxar a jaqueta do encosto da cadeira para esconder o deslize, mas cheguei à conclusão de que se eu fizesse isso, ficaria muito evidente... quero dizer... chamaria mais atenção do que já deveria estar conseguindo, então me segurei o melhor que pude, implorando para que a maldita reunião terminasse logo, enquanto xingava o sem-graça e infeliz do Wufei, que provavelmente percebeu, de manhã, e não me falou nada! Só se fosse muito cego pra não ver...

- É claro que percebi! – Wufei, passando pelo batente da porta exclama, zangado.

- E por que não me disse nada?

- Não era problema meu.

- Claro que não! – respondi – Não era você a passar vergonha, certo?

- Eu não me meto em sua vida particular, Maxwell. Se você quer inventar moda e sair por aí com a camisa do avesso, é problema seu. O máximo que eu poderia fazer é chamar o pessoal do sanatório pra internar você.

- Ah, que lindo! Chang e sua mania de 'não se meter onde não é chamado'. Às vezes, dar um toque em um amigo é um favor, sabia?

- Parem, por favor! – Quatre cortou – Acho que você também precisa de um chá, Wufei.

- Não, obrigado. – torceu o nariz, olhando para o bule - Prefiro esperar pelo jantar que você prometeu. – acomodou-se numa poltrona próxima.

- Hum... Wufei? Você... vai ficar nesta sala?

- Por que, Maxwell? Vai me expulsar?

- Bem... eu não diria 'expulsar', mas é que... bem... desculpe, mas esta é uma conversa particular.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... entendi! – bufou levantando-se – Vou para a biblioteca procurar algo pra ler.

- Ahn... desculpe, Wufei. – Quatre apressou-se em emendar.

Com um aceno para o loiro, Wufei nos deixou a sós.

- Não precisava expulsá-lo, Duo...

- Mas... se ele ficasse aqui, eu não teria coragem de contar o resto!

- Bem... já que não tem mais jeito... continue!

Certo, certo. Eu acabei tendo que tomar um banho nos chuveiros do QG, afinal, eu tinha coisas importantes pra fazer hoje, e não poderia, em hipótese alguma estar fedido, com os cabelos mal arrumados e ainda por cima, com uma mancha de maçã na camisa.

A camiseta de Preventer, que sempre deixo no armário para as emergências, pode não ser a coisa mais charmosa do mundo, mas ao menos estava limpa, graças ao pessoal da lavanderia do QG.

Você deve estar se perguntando o que era assim tão importante para mim, certo? O que, afinal de contas, era tão importante pra me fazer achar que eu precisava estar limpo, bonito e perfumado em pleno horário de serviço? Er... não que eu deixe de tomar banho ou que eu não me importe com minha aparência, mas... veja bem... eu tinha uma caixa de bombons, cuidadosamente embrulhada e enfeitada com uma fita vermelha, comprada na melhor confeitaria que conheço, há três dias na minha gaveta, esperando para ser entregue a seu dono, e eu não agüentava mais esperar.

Oh, sim. Eu tinha gravado em minha mente, em grandes e brilhantes letras, que de hoje não passaria. Vinha me preparando há meses,e faria deste Valentine's Day algo especial. Eu apenas esperava não gaguejar muito na hora. E não me faça essa cara de 'finalmente'... você não sabe como é difícil, afinal se bem me lembro, quando você resolveu falar com o 'sr. Tô Nem Aí!', simplesmente chegou nele, com toda a cara de pau que esses olhos falsamente inocentes permitem e falou que estava afim!

Você pode achar que é o mais certo a se fazer, e talvez seja, mas nem sempre é o mais fácil.

Pois bem, terminado o banho, apressei-me de volta à minha sala a cata do pacote e fui procurá-lo. Quando ia bater à porta de seu escritório, um colega me parou.

- Ele saiu. Me parece que foi a uma reunião de emergência.

Nem me atrevi a perguntar se ele sabia onde, já que nem em mil anos eu seria doido de atrapalhar algo do estilo. Resignado, enfiei o pequeno embrulho no bolso e já dava meia volta, quando o rapaz voltou a falar.

- Veio mostrar seus presentes de Valentine's? Se só ganhou esta caixinha, vai passar vergonha. – riu – Nunca vi ninguém ganhar tantos presentes! Puxa... precisava ver! Tivemos que arranjar uma sacola pra ele! E das grandes.

Por que as pessoas insistem em estragar meu dia?

- Hiroshi... eu te perguntei algo? – estreitei meus olhos, ameaçador, para ele – Sabia que não se deve falar da vida dos outros?

- Ah... hum... desculpa. – respondeu – Eu só pensei que era engraçado e que não tinha nada de mais.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Não pense! É o melhor que você faz!! - pisando duro, dei meia volta sem comentar mais nada. Mais tarde, pensando melhor, me arrependi de falar assim com o rapaz... acho que vou pedir desculpas amanhã.

Não havia como saber a que horas a reunião terminaria, então, mantive a caixinha com os bombons no bolso, esperando ter sorte e encontrá-lo num corredor. Não me importava se ele tivesse ganho uma tonelada de presentes... o meu também era importante. Talvez, com um pouco de sorte, mais importante que todos os outros presentes juntos. Ao menos, era importante pra mim.

Tive que preencher uma pilha de formulários e relatórios relacionados a missão fracassada, e entre um papel chato e outro, dava uma volta pelo corredor ou passava pela área de descanso da sessão, pra tomar um pouco de água ou simplesmente olhar pelas janelas, tudo como pretexto pra vigiar a porta dele sem levantar muitas suspeitas. Só fui encontrá-lo horas depois, saindo do elevador. Quando me viu, notei o reconhecimento em seus olhos e tive a impressão de que ele também queria falar comigo, já que voltou-se para mim, mas antes que pudesse caminhar em minha direção, um dos caras que trabalha com ele cochichou algo e o fez mudar de idéia. Acenou discretamente para mim e sumiu com o maldito cochichador.

Encontrei-o de passagem mais duas ou três vezes. Em algumas ele não notou minha presença, parecia apressado, nas vezes que me viu, teve tempo apenas pra acenar antes de sumir de novo.

Como pode ser tão difícil tomar cinco minutos de uma pessoa que eu vejo todos os dias?

Quando finalmente consegui pará-lo, ele vestia um colete à prova de balas, e parecia esperar por algo no corredor, já que consultava o relógio de pulso de tempos em tempos.

- Oi... tem um minuto pra mim? É importante. – perguntei, meio receoso de que a resposta fosse negativa.

Ele olhou pro relógio mais uma vez, depois para a porta mais próxima, como se esperasse de alguém saísse por ela, pareceu meio em dúvida antes de responder.

- Certo. Venha! – me puxou pela mão para um ponto mais afastado, longe dos olhos curiosos dos agentes que estavam na área de descanso.

- Eu vou ser rápido, prometo. – me apressei em esclarecer – Podemos conversar com calma sobre isso mais tarde. – enfiei a mão no bolso da jaqueta, e estava tirando o embrulho, quando...

- Agente Duo Maxwell, por favor, atenda a linha 3. – malditos alto falantes! Eu, com certeza, me deliciaria em colocar fogo no prédio todo só pra me livrar deles!!

Fiquei meio indeciso. O que fazer? Deixar a pessoa ao telefone me esperar e terminar o que tinha pra falar ou pedir um minuto e correr para o aparelho mais próximo?

- Atenda. Talvez eu ainda tenha uns minutos antes de sair. – com um pequeno sorriso, ele tocou meu braço, fazendo uma leve pressão para que eu me virasse em direção a sala de descanso, onde sabíamos estar o telefone mais próximo.

- Hum... desculpe interromper a conversa. – um agente, também usando um colete à prova de balas apareceu – A equipe já está pronta para sair, senhor!

Recebi um tapinha no ombro e o sorriso que ele tinha para mim, transformou-se em tristeza. Provavelmente, a mesma tristeza que estampava tão magnificamente meu rosto.

Eu, com certeza, poderia colocar fogo no prédio todo agora!!!

Xingando toda a horda de infelizes do inferno, fui atender ao telefone, esperando que ao menos, fosse algo importante, mas era apenas a secretária de Lady Une, me pedindo para apressar os relatórios e querendo tirar algumas dúvidas. Oh, sim... ela também me avisou que o 'agente Chang' esteve a minha procura, e não me encontrando, saiu sozinho. Provavelmente, por causa da missão fracassada.

Pobre mulher... ela até que não é má, mas eu, mentalmente, a xinguei de todos os palavrões que conhecia, e estes não são poucos, pela interrupção.

Cansado de todo aquele dia desastroso, terminei os relatórios o mais rápido possível, me esgueirei para fora do QG, torcendo para que ninguém sentisse a minha falta e fui pra casa. Quando finalmente me acomodei no banco do táxi foi que percebi que havia passado a tarde toda com os chocolates no bolso da jaqueta. Provavelmente, derreteram com o calor do meu corpo, e não apenas isso... foi com completo desgosto que vi que a caixa estava amarrotada.

Não servia mais como presente, certo? Talvez, afinal de contas, a interrupção no QG tenha sido boa. Evitou que eu entregasse o presente naquelas condições.

Chegando ao meu prédio, vi as crianças que moram no andar abaixo do meu, brincando na calçada e dei o doce para elas, que me sorriram mesmo estando diante de uma caixinha tão pequena e amarrotada.

E o pior de tudo é que o desastre não para por aí. Cheguei em casa só pra descobrir que metade das minhas roupas estava espalhada pela sala, a outra metade, me esperava no corredor. Tudo graças ao Max, que deve ter saído arrastando elas pela casa. A minha cozinha? Tinha ração por todos os cantos visíveis do chão, e o pacote destruído da mesma em baixo da mesa!! Só então me lembrei que havia largado o pacote em cima do balcão da cozinha. Quanto ao chibi-terrorista, foi encontrado no alto das cortinas, mais uma vez, imitando o rei da floresta.

Quer saber a verdade? Larguei tudo como estava e fui colocar algumas das peças de roupa que encontrei espalhadas na lavadora, se eu não lavasse alguma coisa e jogasse na secadora, ainda estaria usando o uniforme.

- E então, Quatre? Agora que você sabe da história toda, ainda acha que eu não devo dizer que esta vida é uma grande merda?

- Realmente, Duo... seu dia não foi dos melhores! Mas não perca as esperanças... tudo pode melhorar!

- Há! Este dia só vai ficar bom quando acabar!

- Mas e os bombons? Você deu mesmo para as crianças? Não vai mais tentar entregar hoje?

- Pra que? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, estou desanimado. Se eu acreditasse em destino e essas coisas, diria que tudo isso foi um sinal pra parar antes que me arrependa.

- Não diga isso, Duo... não é bem assim...

- Eu sei, Quatre... eu sei. – suspirei e olhei para a xícara de chá que eu havia abandonado, há tempos, sobre o pires na mesa – Só pra saber... que chá estranho é esse?

- Camomila.

- Aquele que colocam em mamadeiras e dão pros bebês chorões?!

- É... bem... – Quatre ficou um pouco vermelho, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante – você estava nervoso e...

- Oh, cara! Tudo bem... não tem importância. Apenas me lembre de não beber isso de novo. Tem um cheiro horrível!

Cansado, levantei-me e fui pra varanda, tomar um pouco do ar frio do final de inverno, na esperança que isso me ajudasse a espantar o desanimo. Tem horas em que eu invejo a fortuna de Quatre. Principalmente quando posso apreciar a paisagem noturna da varanda dele. Morar na cobertura de um dos prédios mais alto e caro da cidade tem suas vantagens.

- Não está com frio? – uma voz me assustou, fazendo-me dar um pequeno pulo.

- Um pouco. – respondi – Mas está tudo bem.

- Pensando? Dificilmente eu o surpreenderia se você estivesse alerta.

- Pois é...

- Foi um dia cheio hoje, não? Eu quase não o vi.

- Nem me fale. – sorri cansado, sem me virar para vê-lo.

- Eu queria ter podido conversar um pouco com você durante o dia. Você parecia desanimado, mas...

- A missão. Eu sei... parece que foi algo grande.

- Foi. Mas agora já terminou. Pegamos os caras que procurávamos.

- Finalmente uma boa noticia hoje. Parabéns, Trowa! – só então virei-me para ele, com um sorriso.

- Obrigado. E na verdade, você também se saiu muito bem, não? Parabéns. Eu soube da sua missão.

- Como? – pisquei confuso – De qual missão você está falando?

- A de hoje. Wufei não contou? Eles encontraram o microfilme no pente fino. Parece que estava num pacote de biscoitos ou algo parecido.

Seria por isso que Wufei me procurou durante a tarde e acabou saindo sem me esperar?

- Mas não foi para falar de serviço que eu vim para a varanda, enfrentar o frio. – Trowa voltou a falar, cortando minha linha de pensamentos - Tenho algo para você. Um presente pelo Valentine's Day.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, e não pude evitar o sorriso desconfiado.

- Presente?

Então, finalmente notei que Trowa estava parado em frente à porta da varanda. Quando ele deu um passo para o lado foi que eu vi que ele escondia algo... ou melhor, alguém.

- Eu o arrastei para fora do QG especialmente para você. Heero queria terminar os relatórios de nossa missão ainda hoje, mas acredito que isso possa esperar. Já o Valentine's... é só uma vez por ano, certo? – dando-me um tapinha no ombro, Trowa sumiu pela porta.

- Oi, Duo.

- Er... oi, Heero. – por que nos sentimos meio embaraçados quando estamos no meio de situações como esta? Ridículo! Eu falo com ele todos os dias...

- Você queria falar comigo mais cedo. Não pude esperar... desculpe.

- Ah... não tem problema... você estava no meio de uma missão.

- É... eu... na verdade, eu também queria ter conversado com você naquela hora. Eu queria te dar algo. – estendeu-me uma caixinha amarrotada que escondia as costas – Devem ter derretido, pois passei o dia todo com isso no bolso, esperando uma oportunidade de conversarmos.

Uma caixinha de bombons, com uma fita vermelha, onde estavam impressos, desejos de felicidades pela data.

- Passei o dia correndo, e xingando todos os demônios do inferno por não ter tempo para falar com você. – ele continuou – Queria ter entregue quando a caixa ainda estava inteira e quase joguei fora por estar feia demais, mas Trowa não deixou. Disse que você entenderia

Eu ri, eu verdadeiramente ri feliz. Então Heero sabia exatamente como eu me senti durante o dia. Pensando nisso, abracei-o apertado.

- Obrigado, Heero! E eu entendo... entendo que você é um cara incrível!

- Hum... – ele ficou sem jeito, com as bochechas um tanto quanto rosadas - Eu acho que estou sendo egoísta aqui, - desconversou - sem te dar a oportunidade de falar o que você queria durante o dia. Que conversar agora?

- Ah, bom... o que eu queria? – soltei-o – É, então... eu queria fazer o mesmo que você agora. Entregar-lhe uma caixa de bombons, que passou o dia no meu bolso, ficou amarrotada e, provavelmente, derretida. Mas não tive a sorte de ter um Trowa pra me aconselhar. Dei os doces para os filhos do meu vizinho. Sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe. – pegou a minha mão - Eu entendo.

Ficamos os dois, de mãos dadas, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Qual seria o passo seguinte? O que fazer numa situação dessas, afinal? Alguém aí tem um manual? Ilustrado de preferência!

- Duo... quer sair comigo na sexta-feira? – Heero perguntou meio incerto - Poderíamos jantar.

Ah! Esse era o 'próximo passo'?

- A que horas?! – não queira que ele pensasse que sou afoito ou oferecido, mas eu realmente queria MUITO sair com ele. Queria esta oportunidade. Sorri cheio de esperanças.

- Oito está bom? Eu passo no seu apartamento.

Eu já disse que essa vida é uma coisa maravilhosa? Que eu nunca perdi as esperanças, mesmo com os obstáculos?

É... eu não disse, mas estou começando a acreditar em toda essa bobagem agora. Podem me condenar?

**OWARI**

**1** – uma pequena participação do meu gato, que realmente se chama 'Max', "Max de Maxwell"!


End file.
